Luna Kong(unedited and extended edition)
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: Just this hilarious story I came up with about, Sam joining a crew lead by Principal Huggins and going to a mysterious island and finding herself offered as a Sacrifice to a 50 ft Luna. Will contain nods to various comedies I've seen
1. Chapter 1

Luna Kong Unedited Upecial Extended edition

**From my DeviantArt page. Warning this story is rated SM for Stupidly Moronic. Well don't say I didn't warn you.**

(_Opens up next to a steamer sitting on the end of a dock in a fog shrouded harbor. It is night time and in an undisclosed time period. Out in the street a driver nearly hits a pedestrian.)_

Random pedestrian: Hello! Don't hit me!

Random driver: (_angry) _Why do you even exist!?

Random pedestrian: (_terrified) _Holy Moly!

(_The pedestrian runs away from the driver in fear. The driver continues on their way. From the shadows of off-screen Sam appears. She's dressed in a simple but still nice dress with her jacket around her shoulders and the blue streak in her hair. She holds a newspaper and looks worriedly at her surroundings, not liking them one bit. Sam walks down the dock towards the steamer. Principal Huggins and Coach Pacowski stand around at the end. Huggins, dressed like he's on safari complete with binoculars around his neck and a safari hat, scowls at nothing in particular. Pacowski wears a yellow sailors outfit with a old fashioned film camera strapped to his back. Both men look up as Sam comes to a stop before them and introduces herself.)_

Sam: My name is Sam Sharp. I'm here about your ad. (_reads newspaper)_ Wanted single female for mysterious expedition. Must be into both men and women, and not be afraid to be put in the middle of randomness, non-smoker preferred.

Huggins: (_examines her)_ Hmm, well you'd certainly be a welcome change of pace from the rest of these crude and uncouth sailors!

(_This last bit Huggins says almost fearfully as he glanced behind him. Hank and Hawk are shown wearing sailor outfits and repeatedly saying "Arrgh" back and forth.)_

Huggins: (_to Pacowski) _What do you think, Pacowski?

Pacowski: (_frowns) _I think I deserve a raise for wearing this ridiculous outfit.

Huggins: (_waves him off)_ Yeah, yeah we all know what you think, Pacowski, I need money to move out of my mom's boat. (_to Sam) _Young lady, your hired. (_underbreath) _Yes, it's all gonna go according to plan.

(_Huggins then bursts out into a fit of manaical laughter. Sam frowns unsure and a little frightened. Pacowski's frown deepens.)_

Pacowski: (_ponders)_ Wonder if it's not too late for me to fall back on my second career choice… an elementary school gym teacher, just like Mom wanted me to..either that or a professional Irish river dancer.

(_Huggins finishes his bout of manaical laughter and proceeds to lead the other two up the Steamers ramp up to the ships wheel house. Inside Bobby, dressed in a Captains outfit and looking lost, stands in front of the wheel talking on his phone.)_

Bobby: (_annoyed) _Yeah, yeah! Well I'm looking at the controls and I don't see what your talking about….maybe if I look at owners manual? What do you mean you don't make owners manuals?! That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Almost as worse then when Big Time Rush wasn't getting a fifth season! (_notices the others) _Oh, my passengers are here, I'm gonna have to call you back. Yeah…yeah… of course I'll call you when we get there. Ok..love you too Mom, say hi to Ronnie Anne for me…ok..bye. (_hangs up)_

Huggins: (_grins untrustworthy)_ You can take us out now Captain Bobby. We have everything we need for the expedition to get underway.

Bobby: You finally gonna tell me what this expedition of yours is all about? I think that as captain I should at least know where we're heading. Especially since you somehow convinced me to wait until after the expedition is complete.

Huggins: (_no big deal)_ Oh, you needed not worry your head about that. The scenes shifts every now and again, so we really don't have to much of anything until the action begins.

Bobby: (_relieved)_ Oh, thank goodness! That's a load off! Cause I DON'T have the foggiest idea how to drive a ship!

Pacowski: (_sarcastic)_ Well that just instills me with confidence at the odds of our chances of survival.

Huggins: Silence Pacowski! Now Captain Bobby would you kindly show our newest passenger to her quarters?

Bobby: Sure. (_leans towards intercom) _Anyone who knows how to drive a ship please come to the wheel house.

(_While the Steamer set out on the start of the expedition, Bobby leads Sam down some stairs towards the sleeping quarters below.)_

…

**(**_a few days later.)_

(_The steamer is out at sea. Sam is above deck, relaxing in a lounge chair reading Jurassic Park while wearing a old timey one piece bathing suit. Around her several crew members played by background characters manage the ship. Above five familiar faces lounge on a smokestacks ladder, observing the efforts below. These five are Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach and Stella wearing crewmen outfits, like white shirts, black beanies and grey pants.)_

Clyde: (_from top of the ladder)_ Hey guys, I overheard Huggins last night. Says we're going to Loud island!

Liam: Yeah, I heard that too! Guy was laughing like crazy! Boy I sure wish we was going to Candy apple island instead !

Stella: (_at the bottom)_ Candy apple island? What do they got there?

Clyde: Louds, their just not as big.

(_The ship arrives at the island. A birds eye view shows that the island is in the shape of a grinning Lincoln's face. It's terrain was composed mainly of thick jungles and craggy mountains. The sky over head seemed permanently grey and stormy. From the island itself came the calls of various creatures and tribal drums and several overlapping voices chanting in unison. One word over and over. Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na!)_

_(On the bow of the ship, Bobby gazes at the island and licks a lemon-lime snow-cone he is holding before turning to Huggins whose nose is buried in a map.)_

Bobby: Hey whose this Luna person I'm hearing these dudes chanting about?

Huggins: (_looks up from his map) _Well, I shouldn't tell you but your kinda my ride so fine. She's either a fifty foot tall prehistoric giant human,….or an elaborate tourist trap concocted by the Loud island JC'S… It will all be revealed, we're going ashore.

(_Sam appears behind them. Her curiosity peeked at their conversation, she didn't like the look of things. Call her crazy but Sam didn't think that mysterious island was somewhere they should be.)_

Sam: Am I going too?

(_The two men turn to her.)_

Huggins: (_laughs heartily)_ Well of course you're coming! That's the only reason you're here! We can't do this without the bait!

(_This choice of words isn't lost on the other two.)_

Sam: (_frowns suspiciously)_ Uhhh, did you just call me bait?

Bobby: (_licks snow-cone) _Yeah, I heard bait too.

(_Realizing his error, Huggins elaborated.)_

Huggins: That is the bait…bait-thing beuaty…the bathing beuaty! (_he chuckled) _I covered that up pretty well.

(_Bobby and Sam continue to stare at him.)_

Bobby: (_licks snow-cone) _You know, the more you talk…(_licks snow-cone) _the less I find myself trusting you.

Huggins: (_not surprised) _I get that a lot.

(_Shrugging it off,Sam and Huggins leave to go prepare for shore leave. Bobby turns back to observe the island, licking his snow-cone.)_

Bobby: I should get ready too,…after I finish my snow-cone. (_licks snow-cone)_ That is one damn good snow-cone.

(_At that moment, Paula carrying a mop and bucket while leaning on her crutch, walks by and notices the treat.)_

Paula: Hey, how come the rest of the crew didn't get snow-cones? We like snow-cones too.

Bobby: (_grows nervous)_ Uhh, well…you see…(_feigns shock)_ LOOK OUT! IT'S GODZILLA!

(_Bobby's ruse works. Paula looks around frantically trying to spot the famous Kaiju. Bobby makes his escape, running to the Captains quarters and scarfing down the rest of the snow-cone. Bobby reaches the quarters and clutches his head.)_

Bobby: (_pained)_ Ow! Brain freeze, can't break their hearts and say I only had enough to afford one snow-cone.

(_Later on the island. Bobby is in the front of the crew, slicing through some thick vegetation with his machete. The crew behind him is composed of Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach and Stella, Sully and Mazzy, among others. Bringing up the rear was Huggins, Pacowski and Sam, now wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt.)_

Clyde: (_worried) _Man this island gives me a bad feeling.

Rusty: What makes you say that? Is it just because a Plesiosaur snatched one of use out of the boat on the ground here?

Clyde: That and don't you remember what happened after that?

(_Flashback.)_

_(Three life boats are making their way to the island. The crew along with supplies are situated within. Suddenly a large Plesiosaur rose out of the sea and roars at them. Everyone stares as the sea reptile snatches a sailor , who resembles Chandler, in its needle teethed jaws and submerges taking the unfortunate doomed sailor with it. Sam screams very loud upon seeing this. From the island came a thundering Roar, that scared the birds out of the trees.)_

Bobby: (_awed) _What in God's name was that?!

(_Unseen, Huggins grins evilly. Flashback ends.)_

Zach: Nope, already forgotten about that.

Clyde: (_facepalms)_

(_Up ahead, Bobby cuts through some vines, revealing a gigantic walled village. Several villagers are outside dancing and chanting in unison. Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na!)_

_(Quickly the crew hide in some nearby vegetation and watch. The Chief of the tribe who looks like Sue, sits in a throne presiding over the dance. She happens to glance over and does a double take when she immediately spots Sam's blue streaked hair visible in the bushes along with Huggins whispering.)_

Chief: Huh?

Huggins: (_whispering loudly) _Just try to remain inconspicuous. (_peeks out)_

(_With the villagers, the dancing and chanting cease as Sue calls their attention and directs them with her staff and speaks in their native language. Subtitles appear at the bottom of the screen.)_

Chief: Oo Tini! (_That blonde haired girl with the streak in her hair will make a rocking sacrifice! Grab her Nimrods!)_

_(Huggins withdraws back into the bushes. Sam turns to face him.)_

Sam: What'd she say?

Huggins: (_hesitates only a second before lying)_ Uhh, She says that they would never dream of sacrificing the blonde haired girl with the streak in her hair.

(_Sam buys the lie.)_

Sam: Well that's cool of them. It'd be rude if they-AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!

(_Sam screams in surprise as Villagers suddenly grab her and drag her off screen. Shocking everyone except Huggins who simply chuckles.)_

Pacowski: (_confused) _How'd the know they were talking about sacrificing?

Huggins: Huh? Oh, I just read the subtitles.

(_Soon on the opposite side of the village, two tribesman exit dragging Sam out and over to a sacrificial platform and start tying her up with vines. Sam is now barefoot and dressed in a long skirt and what could only be descriped as a primitive crop-top.)_

Sam: You pervs are enjoying this way to much.

(_The tribesman shrug and give the signal for the ritual to begin. The other villagers on the wall begin beating on drums and chanting.)_

Villagers: Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na!

(_Sam thrashes and screams trying to free herself from the bounds. Her screams travel over the island. In a far corner, sitting on a rock and tuning a giant prehistoric guitar is a giant prehistoric version of Luna. She's dressed in a primitive version of her usual attire. She hums to herself and taps her foot as she tunes her instrument. In the Village alongside the drums and chanting, the villagers ring a gong.)_

Luna: (_translated growl)_ Hope Linc listened to me when I said stay outta the deep jungles…those dino's are too big for him. (_hears the gong and lifts her head.) _huh, sacrifice time already?...(_considers)_… Guess I could go for a snack.

(_Unfortunately her distraction causes her to accidentally tighten the guitar strings too tight. One snaps and whips across her cheek. Her face grows red with rage and she grinds her teeth before issuing a roar.)_

Luna: (_roars)_ BLIMEY!

(_The BLIMEY echos all across the island.)_

_(Back with Sam.)_

Sam: (_confused) _Was that a guitar string?

(_The roar of Blimey makes Sam shake with fear. She starts to thrash and whimper as Luna soon appears from the jungle, pushing aside the trees like they were nothing but tall grass and gazes at the offering below her. She is taken aback.)_

Luna: (_gulps) _Damn…this offering is kinda cute!...Too cute to eat…Ok don't blow this Luna! She's freaked out, gotta calm her down.. go for the Big Friendly Giant approach…give her a smile.

(_Luna gives what she hopes is a dashing, friendly smile. Sam takes one look at the giant sized teeth as large as a smallish tire, in a mouth big enough to swallow her and panics even more. Instantly Luna covers her mouth.)_

Luna: Teeth! Teeth! Your scared of my teeth! Guess they do look pretty big and bone crunching from down there don't they? Don't worry, see teeth are gone… Will you please stop screaming! I'm trying to explain!

(_All Sam can hear is a series of growls and grunts. She stuggle and screams even more. Luna reaches for her.)_

_(Somehow up on the wall , Huggins and Pacowski stand and watch the scene unfold.)_

Huggins: (_excited)_ Pacowski! This is a golden opportunity! If we can get her alive, we can put her on Royal Woods Broadway! Dead, and we'll sell her to a museum, it's a win-win!

(_Also on the wall, Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach and Stella watch and shake their heads with Rusty leaning towards the others to whisper.)_

Rusty: 5 bucks says he dies next.

(_The other four nod shake their hands, sealing the deal. Below Luna had removed the ropes from Sam's wrists and was now holding her in her fist, running her giant finger over her head seeming fascinated with the streak. Indigent at this lack of respect for boundaries. Sam smacks at the giant Loud's finger and warned.)_

_Sam: (firm)_ Hey! I don't care how big you are! Keep your hands to yourself!

Luna: (_smirks_) Ohhh feisty!

(_Luna then sniffs at Sam. Liking the sacrifice's scent Luna conveys her interest with a suggestive growl complete with a eyebrow wiggle. For some reason Sam finds this kinda flattering and blushes while suppressing a giggle.)_

Luna: (_smiles) _Your cute when you giggle. Come on! Your coming with me.

(_Luna turns and stomps back into the jungle, taking Sam will her.)_

…

**(**_Luna strolls through the jungle carrying Sam in her fist. Luna growls a conversation to her. Sam trembles at the deep noise, unaware what Luna's actually saying.)_

Sam: (_In her head, terrified) _She's gonna eat me! She's gonna eat me! I'm too young to be lunch!

Luna: …And wait until you meet my baby bro Lincoln. Your gonna love him, he's only thirty feet tall, he's still growing. FYI don't go anywhere without me, otherwise your gonna get ate by all the predators on this island , and I know we just met, but I already like you too much for that.

(_Luna stops in a large clearing. She looks around and frowns , unsure.)_

Luna: (_thinking) _Don't know why….but I gotta funny feeling I should move that fallen tree over the chasm….Something in my gut tells me I should.

(_Luna walks over to a tree and sets Sam carefully down in it.)_

Luna: Stay! I'll be right back.

(_Sam didn't understand what Luna was saying, but the authoritive growl and pointing at her gave here a pretty good idea of what she said, Stay! Sam nervously nods. Satisfied Luna turns and goes back the way they came. As soon as she's out of earshot, Sam frantically looks for a way down.)_

Sam: (_irritated) _Seriously! Of course she put me in the tree without branches I could climb!

(_Sam flinches at the sound of approaching footsteps like dull thunder, fearing Luna's return and that her attempting to escape would land her a one way ticket to the Louds stomach, Sam turns towards the noise and smiles innocently.)_

Sam: (_hastily) _I wasn't trying to make a get away! I was just…..wait a minute…?

(_Sam falters when she sees it isn't Luna staring at her, but instead a very large Theropod with greenish red-brown skin and a row of small spines down it's back and a mouthful of long razor sharp teeth, staring at her with primal hunger. Though Sam didn't know this, she was staring at a Carcharodontosaurus Maximus, the top carnivorous dino on the island.)_

Sam: (_horrified) _Oh Sh-

(_The dinosaur roars and lunges. Sam screams, which echoes throughout the island.)_

(_With Luna, she had arrived at the chasm she had the gut feeling about. Spanning across was a fallen moss and fungi covered tree. Luna sniffs the air suspicious.)_

Luna: (_thoughtful)_ Yep, I definitely smell little people….But the villagers know better than to follow me?...(_she shrugs)_ It's probably nothing…just remove the tree…go back.. collect the cute little sacrifice….. and go home.

(_Decided, Luna starts lifting the tree to throw it into the drop below. Not moment later the roar of a predator sounds.)_

Luna: Huh, one of those dino's I warned Linc about…(_a scream follows the roar. Luna goes rigid) _….Wait…. that's my Sacrifice!

(_Fuming at the thought of a carnivore taking her sacrifice, Luna drops the log and charges back towards where she left Sam. No sooner does she leave, that Huggins, Pacowski and Bobby poke their heads out of the underbrush on the opposite side of the chasm.)_

Huggins: (_surprised)_ Huh, what a fortuitous turn of events. (_to the others)_ Well! What are you lazy bums doing just standing around for!? After her! Before she gets away! Come on, Slobs what am I paying you for!?

Bobby: (_scowling) _You HAVEN'T paid us yet. That's the problem!

Huggins: (_waves them off) _A technicality. (_Huggins sprints across the log after the giant. Bobby turns to the others.)_

Bobby: (_sighs)_ Come on let's go.

Zach: (_irritated)_ Starting to think, He's the villain here.

Clyde: (_exasperated) _Well it's about time some else did! I mean the wackos been dropping hints like crazy! The incessant hand wringing! The talking to himself in that plotting voice! Let's not forget the spontaneous fits of manaical laughter!

Stella: Am I the only one who thinks this story is moving too fast?

Bobby: No. But I mean we only got like..a thirty to forty five minutes window in the TV spot time, minus commercial interruption… so yeah…Well maybe an hour.

(_The crew follow after Huggins.)_

_(In the tree Luna had left her in. Sam runs frantically every which way as well as she can to avoid the Dino's snapping jaws.)_

Sam: Crap! Crap! Oh crap! Damn!

(_This last bit happens as Sam loses her balance and tumbles off the branch, luckily she manages to catch herself before she plummets, unlucky, this helpless position leaves her a prime target for the carnivore. Sensing victory the Carcharodontosaurus lowers it head to her level. Sam's only hope is the bite is quick. Heavy crashing coming their way makes both predator and prey look as Luna comes leaping out of the jungle to tackle the dinosaur.)_

Luna: (_roars)_ Back off, Reptile dude! She's mine!

(_The dinosaur is knocked to the ground. Sam loses her grip and plummets, screaming. Luna reacts in a lightning move and successfully catches her in her fist. The dino attempts to retaliate and snap Sam up. Luna seizes it around the neck and with a surprising level of strength, complete flips the carnivore over her head . Knowing she needed both hands for this fight, Luna sets Sam safely back on the tree. Before turning to square off against the dinosaur. Shaken, Sam leans against the tree to watch.)_

Sam: Good gravy!

(_The Titans of the Mammal and Reptile geneses clash. Luna punches it twice in the face. The carnivore responds by snapping, it's teeth finds Luna's shoulder, flesh is torn as the dino shakes its head. Luna grimaces but uses the pain to make her her next attacks all the stronger. In fact Luna bit it back, sinking her own teeth into the predators neck. Back in her tree, Sam turns to the audience as the two roll on the ground, snapping and punching and kicking.)_

Sam: Don't know if I should be rooting for a winner, cause I'm fairly certain that whoever wins is gonna eat me.

(_From their spots in the undergrowth, Huggins, Pacowski and the crewmen watch the battle as well.)_

Mazzy: Oh snap that's gonna leave a mark!

Sully: (_wistful) _This is better than cable! Man we should've brought some popcorn! Starbursts! Something!

(_Rusty pulls out two buckets of popcorn.)_

Rusty: (_offers)_ Movie theatre or regular?

(_Sully takes the movie theater and they continue to watch as the battle escalated to the climax. Luna forced the Dino to the forest floor, and sat atop it , prying the jaws apart. The dino struggles and breaks her grip. Luna delivers another punch in the eye, stunning it. Luna seizes its jaws again and continues to pull, while the dino squirms. A few more pounds of pressure and the jaws separate will the carnivore squealing in agony. Luna finishes will a vicious twist, there's a sickening SNAP as bones give way. The dinos head sinks to the ground and the whole creature goes limp.)_

_(Luna messes with the Dino's jaws just to be sure. The Carcharodontosaurus Maximus doesn't respond. It lies dead.)_

Luna: (_stands up and roars victorious)_ Oh Yeah! Whose bad! Rock and Roll!

_(Sam watches as Luna gloats. Meanwhile Huggins explains his plan to the crew, after witnessing the big Dino battle everyone's gonna come to see. As Huggins finishes, Bobby immediately voices his disproval.)_

Bobby: So let me get this straight? You want us to run up to the the fifty foot tall prehistoric giant…that we just watched kill a DINOSAUR with her bare hands! ..Run up within grabbing distance and shoot at her!?

Huggins: Yeah, that's the plan.

Clyde: (_agast)_ You're a Crazy Man!

(_Huggins slaps him.)_

Huggins: Crazy?! What have you the impression I was sane!? Besides we have to move this special along. (_taps his watch)_

_(Everyone else checks their own watchs and sighs realizing he was right. _

_(A torn and bleeding Luna trudges over to Sam and collects her from the tree.)_

Luna: (_growling)_ See little dudette? Your safe with me.

(_Sam just trembles, not speaking. Suddenly from out of the vegetation, Bobby and the rest of the crew charge out wielding firearms and pushing cannons. Pacowski follows carrying Huggins on his back for some reason.)_

Huggins: Now remember, we don't want to kill her! Shoot her around the groin and belly!

(_The Crewmen open fire on the giant Loud. Luna remains stoic as the bullets have almost no effect. However she soon frowns as the barrage becomes a nuisance.)_

Luna: (_annoyed)_ Dudes. Cut that out, brah! It's annoying!

(_The crew pay no heed, mostly because they can't understand her. Luna's frown deepens.)_

Luna: (_increasingly angry)_ What! Did I stutter!? Am I talking to myself! Seriously stop it!

(_More bullets.)_

Luna: (_warningly)_ Ok Dudes, final warning! If I were you I would knock it off before you really piss me off!?

(_Over by the cannon, Clyde, Liam, Rusty ,Zach and Stella work the weapon. They fire, the round whizzes through the air and passes Sam's head by a few inches.)_

Sam: (_scolds) _Hey! Mind your aim! You nearly hit me!

(_Luna looks between her Sam and the crew at this. Her expression grows enraged.)_

Luna: (_pissed) _Ok! You win! I'm pissed, you happy dudes! Don't say I didn't warn ya!

(_Back Sam goes in the tree. Luna roars in anger and reaches down towards the crew. They all panic and sprint for cover. Liam is seized and thrown into the Rockers mouth.)_

_(Liam pokes his head out from between Luna's lips and glares at her as best he can.)_

Liam: Hey Luna cut it out. Lincoln isn't gonna be happy when he hears about this! Come on! Quit eatin' me!

(_At that moment, Rusty sees what is happening to his pal. He runs out of cover, holding a rifle.)_

Rusty: Hold on Liam! I'll save you!

(_Rusty fires, but with incredibly bad aim, he misses Luna and hits Liam's arm. He clutches his wound and stares daggers at Rusty.)_

Liam: (_sarcastic) _Ow! Nice shootin' Tex! (_argry)_ She's fifty feet tall and you miss!? How is that possible!

(_Luna then pushes Liam back into her mouth and swallows him despite his protests. A second later, she burps.)_

Luna: (_covers her_ mouth) Excuse me.

(_Huggins stands near a crate full of gas bombs. He bounces one in his hands.)_

Huggins: (_serious) _All right you giant rockstar! Have a snoot full of this gas bomb. You want something done right you gotta do it yourself.

(_Huggins pulls the pin and throws the bomb in a very wimpy looking fashion. He looks expecting it to go off, only to realize to late it only landed one or two feet in front of him.)_

Huggins: (_nervous) _Oh boy!

(_The bomb goes off covering the man in the gas and making him shudder . Luna stops fighting the crew to smile at this, thinking it was hilarious. Pacowski walks up as the gas clears. Huggins begins singing and dancing.)_

Huggins: I was strolling through the gas one day!

(_Pacowski picks up a second bomb and after removing the pin throws it with far greater strength than Huggins. The bomb lands at Luna's feet and explodes. Luna grunts and roars angrily.)_

Luna: Good gravy, that stinks! What did I ever do to you guys! I'm gonna ..(_begins to feel drowsy)_..Kill you…teach you a lesson…(_yawns)_…Maybe take a nap first …Just for a few minutes.

(_With a quiet murmer and another yawn, Luna falls to her knees and collapses on to her side as the gas does it work. In seconds she's snoring soundly.)_

_(Huggins, having recovered from the gas, Pacowski and Bobby approach the sleeping giant. Huggins praises his assistant.)_

Huggins: (_pleasantly surprised)_ Well done, Pacowski! Tell you what, when we get back to Royal Woods I'm giving you that raise!

Pacowski: (_eyes light up)_ Oh happy days! I knew this day would come! I just—(_suddenly Luna, still comatose, reacts and somehow snaps up and swallows Pacowski before she lowers her head and resumes snoring. Bobby, startled holds up his hands and backs away slowly. But Huggins is unfazed and simply shrugs.)_

Huggins: (_not caring)_ Oh well!

Sam: (_above) _Hey guys! (_everyone looks up to see her still in the tree Luna left her.) _Feel free to get my down anytime!

**...**

(_Later on, The steamer chugs away from the island. It's newest passenger secured in the cargo hold. Above deck, Huggins stands before Bobby and Sam and does a happy dance.)_

Huggins: (_excited)_ Oh, yeah! I'm gonna be Rich! I'm gonna be Rich!

Bobby: (_starts friendly before becoming dead-pan)_ Hey! Does that mean your finally gonna pay us?!

Huggins: (_jerky)_ Pay you? For what, playing BTR all the way here!

Bobby: (_defensively)_ Ok first off I'm Captain. Captain picks the music! (_counts on his fingers)_ Second, Bringing you here. risking the lives of me and my crew to capture a giant not in the original deal. (_grows angry)_ Costing the lives of two of my crew and Pacowski! Putting Sam in danger! And finally just plain being a jerk!

Huggins: (_snorts) _Please! I'm paying you a cent! I'm the mastermind. You do all the hard work. (_turns and walks away)_ Secondly who's gonna miss Luna, those villagers should thank me. I saved them from having to sacrifice people!.

(_Huggins walks away. On the shore of Loud island, several villagers run after the ship on the beach, screaming and yelling ablnd waving their arms.)_

Chief: Hey! Come back with our giant! (_Turns back to her followers)_ You think we should have told them, we were the ones to start the whole sacrificing thing?

Villager #2: I don't know, but boy and I angry! We need structure in our lives.

Villager #3: Yeah, structure like Sacrificing people, monthly subscriptions to Game stop. Monthly potlucks! (_laments) _Who ate we gonna sacrifice people too now!? Who I ask you? Who!?

(_At that moment a thirty foot tall prehistoric version of Lincoln strolls on the beach. Looking everywhere for his big sis.)_

Lincoln: (_worried) _Luna!? Where are you?!

(_The villagers look at each other before back at him.)_

Chief: What about you? How do you feel about sacrifices?

(_Lincoln looks down at them. He shrugs)_

**Yep, I wrote this purely for fun. Told you it was rated SM for Stupidly Moronic! It's so weird imagining these guys as bad asses. Will continue Loud of the Rings after this is concluded in part 2…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(_Several days later after the adventures on Loud Island. The lights on Royal Woods Broadway flashed in the excited night air. Crowds of people several blocks long waited impatiently to get in. Above the entrance of the theatre, the title for tonight's entertainment was proudly displayed.)_

**Luna! The 9****th**** wonder of the world! See the vicious Beast, and the brave crew who captured her!**

**Tomorrow**

**Loud of the Rings! The Musical!**

(_As people anxiously await to get in, a vendor who resembles Flip is shown selling various Luna merchandise. T-shirts depicting Luna battling with the Carcharodontosaurus Maximus. Mugs with Loud island on it. Lunch boxes with the crew, and Sam being offered in sacrifice.)_

Flip: Come on people! Buy something or move along! 3 for 15, you won't find better!

(_Inside the theatre, the place was well on it's way to being a full house. Almost every seat was taken and several groups even stood. Behind a giant curtain on stage, situated on a giant platform, Luna stood, shackled around the wrists and ankles. The giant Loud growled and strained to get free. Behind her stood Huggins, dressed in a fancy suit and top hat complete with a silver tipped cane. Sam, dressed in another simple but still nice dress, and Bobby, dressed in his usual attire. Behind them several stagehands move around preparing for the Loud of the Rings Musical tommorow night.)_

Huggins: (_surprised)_ Your leaving?!

Bobby: Yep. I'm outta here.

Sam: (_confused)_ What do you mean leaving? Like the story?

Bobby: What, no! I mean leaving the theatre.

Huggins: (_horrified)_ But you can't leave, I told the guests that they'd meet the crew that captured the Creature! You're the captain!

Bobby: (_dead-pan) _Yet you still won't pay us!? Also I remember seeing several movies very similar to this, which leads me to believe that this isn't going to end well. (_to Huggins)_ Plus I hate you. (_to Sam)_ Your cool though.

(_Bobby turns and heads towards the exit.)_

Bobby: (_pondering) _Wonder if I have time to get a snow-cone?

(_Sam looks up as Luna continues to growl and strain against her restraints. Despite all that's happened, Sam felt sorry for her, she was kinda cute…for a 50 ft tall man-eating giant….)_

Sam: (_to herself)_ Why did I think that?

(_A group of reporters that resemble Lucy's mortician's club walk over. Lucy is in front, holding a note pad.)_

Lucy: (_un emotional)_ So Huggins, what's your scam to sucker these poor fools outta their money this time?

Huggins: (_proud)_ Well, as you can see, the giant is the main attraction, and later on we'll let the patrons meet the crew, and tell them about our adventures on the island.

Lucy: Sen-sational. Seems like you might actually have something here? I'm actually kinda excited.

(_Lucy's the holds the same stoic expression as always. Huggins squints and stares hard at her, trying to discern any hint of excitement on her face.)_

Boris: I can see the hinges. It's an robot.

Huggins: How dare you…., sir? I lost my assistant to this brute!

Sam: And yet all you said was oh well.

(_Huggins frowns and sticks his tongue out at her.)_

Sam: How childish.

(_Huggins opens his mouth to say something else, but at that moment the theatre's quiet music assumes an announcing tempo. Huggins realized that it was time for him to introduce the show. Huggins hurries on stage. The audience appludes.)_

Huggins: (_grandly)_ Thank you! Thank you! Ladies and Gentlemen, recently me and a crew I hired had the type of adventure you only read in books or B-monster movies! On our voyage, we encountered a monster. A creature of towering size, capable of killing dinosaurs with her bare hands! Eating people as if they were Mac'n'cheese bites! The people of this land, even offered one of our own up as a Sacrifice!

(_Backstage, Sam frowns. An acceptable reaction as Huggins planned the whole thing.)_

Huggins: I must ask you, the audience, not to scream….you might provoke her. Ladies and Gentlemen….Luna! The 9th wonder of the world!

(_At this announcement, the few stagehands not working on Loud of the Rings, work the curtain, the curtain is parted , revealing Luna struggling against the chains. The audience does their oohs and ahhs! They applude and one that looks like Agnes Johnson asks .)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_fearful) _Huggins, is it safe?

Huggins: (_laughs)_ Oh course it's safe! (_to the audience)_ Do not fear folks! No expense was spared to ensure your safety! (_about the chains)_ See these chains!? These chains…are made of Chrome steel! She's not getting out of these. I'll demonstrate.

(_Huggins climbs up to the platform. In front of everyone's disbelieving eyes, he places his hand on Luna's shackled ankle. More shocked gasps.)_

Huggins: That's right, Ladies and Gentlemen, your eyes do not deceive you! I'm touching the monster! I am actually laying my hand, on the 50 ft tall man eating giant!

(_Luna suddenly jerks her foot. Huggins starts and backs away. The audience laughs. Huggins straightens his suit and composes himself.)_

Huggins: Now! Id like to present to you.. a very brave young woman! The same one of us that was offered as a Sacrifice! Despite this , she's agreed to join us this evening. Ladies and Gentlemen! The sacrifice that got away!... Mrs. Sam Sharp!

(_Sighing, unable to believe she let Huggins talk her into this after all that happened. Sam walks on stage. The audience applauds and she waves . Huggins descends the platform to meet her. Luna stops her thrashing to stare at her.)_

Sam: (_as she stands beside Huggins)_ Can't believe I let you talk me into this!

Huggins: (_quiet)_ Shut up! What beast without the beauty? (_to the audience)_ How about some photos of Beauty and the Beast?!

(_This was meet with thunderous appludes from the audience. Huggins loops his arm around Sam's shoulder, which she obviously didn't like. Luna stops struggling to look at them as well, confused Lucy and the other reporters approach and begin snapping pictures. The giant Loud panics as the flashes assault her eyes.)_

Luna: (_dilated pupils)_ My eyes! My eyes! Can't see! Can't see!

(_Startled Luna begins to struggle against her bounds will renewed energy. The audience briefly flinches at her thrashing. Sam urges the reporters.)_

Sam: Stop! Stop! Your making her angry!

Huggins: Let her roar! It makes a swell photo!

(_Luna continues straining against her bounds to escape the flashing. The chains begin to groan . The audience begins to shift and mutter nervously. Sensing he's losing the crowd, Huggins hurries to restore their confidence.)_

Huggins: (_shouting)_ People! Do not panic! Your perfectly safe! Like I said those chains are Chrome steel! We are in no danger!

(_As if on cue, the shackle on Luna's right wrist snaps under the strain. The audience gasps as the left one follows.)_

Huggins: (_slightly nervous) _Don't panic, Nobody freak out ! Her feet are still chained!

(_The audience doesn't listen.)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_with a strange hysterical face)_ AHHHHHHHHHH! Run for your lives! We're all gonna die!

(_The audience panics and abandon their seats to flee, As they flee, Luna snaps the shackles around her ankles. Sam and the reporters flee except for Lucy, who looks up as Luna rushes to escape the flashing photography, her foot comes down on top of the Lucy.)_

Lucy: (_surprisingly unemotional)_AHHHHHHHHHH!

(_Lucy is flattened as Luna leaps off the stage sweeping seats aside in her panicked state, smashing the VIP seats as she strikes out with her arms, in seconds the theatre is trashed, as the Loud hurries to get to open space. Huggins stands on stage unmoving, as he takes in the carnage around him. He takes off his hat and looks at the reader.)_

Huggins: _(regretful)_ This is gonna cost me.

(_Sad trombone music is heard, off screen. Huggins turns to see Sully playing said trombone.)_

Huggins: (_angry)_ Will you cut that out!

(_Out in the night air, Bobby stands beside a snow-cone stand, finishing off a cherry snow-cone. He looks at the theatre as the audience emerges fleeing in panicked droves. He shakes his head, unsurprised.)_

Bobby: Yep, I knew that wasn't gonna end well. Definitely made the right decision getting outta there. (_Throws his empty cone in the recycling bin before turning to the vendor.) _

Bobby: Let me get a Blue-raspberry next, please.

(_A news van pulls into view. Out steps Katherine Mulligan and her camera man.)_

Katherine Mulligan: (_facing the camera)_ I'm Katherine Mulligan, coming to you live from outside, Royal Woods Broadway! We're we hope to get an interview with Huggins , the man who journeyed to Loud island and brought back a giant monster! (_Suddenly notices the crowds of panicked screaming people.) _Folks, for some reason crowds of people are leaving the theatre screaming,(_gets news from her headset) _Folks I'm getting word that due to unforeseen circumstances, Loud of the Rings! The Musical is cancelled.

Angry voices: (_off- screen)_ WHAT!

(_Katherine turns to see the cast of Loud of the Rings retelling standing behind her, fuming.)_

LOTR's Lynn: We walked all the way from Middle Earth for this!?

LOTR's Luna: (_holds up their tickets)_ Waited in line for TWO days for these tickets, dude!

LOTR's Leni: It was a surprise birthday gift for Linky!

Mr. Grouse: Come on, guys! Let's go to Chick-fila or something…my treat!

(_The LOTR's cast angrily storm away, muttering angrily. Katherine Mulligan looks confused at this. At that moment Luna smashes her way out of the theatre, the civilians out in the square see her and join the ones already fleeing. Katherine Mulligan, beckons to her camera man and hurries to the giant Loud.)_

Katherine Mulligan: (_calls up , while holding her microphone.) _Excuse me, Luna! This is Katherine Mulligan! Can we get a minute?

Luna: (_confused growl)_ What the—

Katherine Mulligan: Everyone at home wants to know …how long have you been a 50 ft giant!?

Luna: (_still confused) _Uhhh, my whole life?...And I'm 57 and 3/4ths feet tall for your information. (_grumbles) _Trying to shorten me..

Katherine Mulligan: Now that your free, what is your goal?

Luna: (_thinks_) Well first I'm gonna find that cute girl with the streak in her hair and then I'm gonna crush that dude that had people shoot at me for no reason!

Katherine Mulligan: Last question, did you always wanna be a giant monster?

Luna: (_irritated) _Whoa ..whoa..back up, look at this from my perspective. I'm on MY island , minding MY own business..Then these people come in and shoot and chain me for no reason…I fight back in self defense…Yet I'm the monster? How is that fair?

(_Katherine Mulligan frowns as she can't understand a word Luna said. She turns to her camera man.)_

Katherine Mulligan: Well, people back home, I have no idea what she's saying. So I'm going to wing it and say she said always.

Luna: (_hears this and becomes enraged) _What?! Weren't you listening?!

(_Enraged Luna picks up Katherine Mulligan. Katherine Mulligan sees the enraged face and pales.)_

Katherine Mulligan: (_still speaking into the microphone)_ This is Katherine Mulligan, and it seems the giant monster is angry at something I said… to those of you watching…(_Luna tosses her into her mouth) _HEELLLPP ME!

(_Luna swallows the annoying reporter. The crowd had stopped to watch the interview, upon seeing this however the panic resumes. Katherine's camera man laughs as he's now free from her, then remembers he's still in danger and joins the fleeing crowd. Luna looks down and watches this, amongst the crowd she spots a head of blonde hair and gets excited, thinking it's Sam. Luna rushes in and snatches her up and brings her to her face. Her expression saddens when she sees it isn't Sam…but a woman who looks like Lori.)_

Lori: AAAAhHHHHG! PUT ME DOWN YOU BRUTE!...(_considers) _Or at least buy me dinner first!

(_Luna chucks Lori over her shoulder, causing her to scream even more. Fortunately Luna tossed her in the direction of the snow-cone stand, where Bobby was enjoying his most recent snow-cone. Lori lands in his arms, making him drop his confectionery. The two stare at each other in surprise.)_

Bobby: (_breaking the ice)_ Uhhh, Hi.

(_Luna spots another fleeing blonde across the street. Luna throws herself on to her stomach and snags the fleeing blonde before she can reach safety. A glance reveals that it isn't Sam but Leni. Like Lori, she thrash and squirms in her grasp.)_

Leni: Like…totes don't eat me please!... I'm …way too chewy!

(_Dejected Luna sets Leni back down and stands up. Something slams into her legs,startled Luna looks and sees a double decker bus had crashed into her. Luna dejected face morphs into an annoyed face.)_

Luna: Personal space, Brah!

(_Luna smashes her fists on top of the the bus before flipping the whole thing over. Inside two people who look like Lynn and her friend Margo, along with the rest of the sporty Louds friends stare wide-eyed as they find themselves on the ceiling instead of their seats. Lynn turns to Margo as Luna's legs are seen as she wanders off.)_

Lynn: (_to you so)_ See Margo! This is what happens if you go #2 before a game!

(_Luna wonders around the city, hunting for Sam. Something on her foot gains her attention.)_

Luna: Did I step in something?

(_Luna lifts her foot and makes a disgusted face.)_

Luna: (_disgusted)_ Bogus!

(_Luna rips up a nearby telephone pole and scraps off a paper thin Lucy, before continuing on her way. The paper thin Lucy floats to the street.)_

Lucy: (_pained)_ Ouch! That's better.

(_A breeze flies in and carries her away.)_

Lucy: Oh no.

(_In a building hosting a pageant, Lola and Lana sit in the VIP seats. Lola watches the show with rapt attention. Lana sits with arms crossed, looking bored.)_

Lola: See Lana, this is classy entertainment.

Lana: If by classy you mean boring! Then yeah I see it. I wanted to go see, the giant Loud on show at Royal Woods Broadway! (_Holds up the advertisement poster, showing Sam tied to the sacrifice platform, with Luna staring down at her.)_

Lola: (_scoffs)_ Please! That is boring. Who'd wanna see a big, dumb old giant?

Lana: (_angry)_ I would!

(_At that moment, the wall behind the pageant stage, burst as Luna falls in, a bunch of telephone wires wrapped around her ankles.)_

Luna: Stupid things!

(_The audience and pageant participants alike scream and run away. Lola watches horrified while Lana now looks excited. Luna frees herself and gets up to leave. Lola angrily shouting at her gets her attention, she stops and stares at the twins.)_

Lola: (_angry)_ Hey you big, dumb stinky clod! Look what you did!

(_Luna frowns at the shouting, looking mildly annoyed. She raises her hand and simply flicks the pageant lover away. Lana jumps up and down , making Luna look at her.)_

Lana: Hey! Giant Loud! I know you probably hear this all the time, but big fan! (_holds up the poster and a pen)_ Can I have your autograph! Please!

(_Luna raises her eyebrow, but then shrugs. After a few painstaking minutes, she manages to scrawl her name on the poster and gives it to Lana.)_

Lana: (_thankful)_ OMG! Thank you!

(_Luna pat's the excited little girl's head gently before exiting the way she fell in.)_

Luna: (_to herself)_ Sam. The cute sacrifice's name is Sam, doesn't answer where she is, though.

…**...**

(_In a suite in the tallest building in Royal Woods. Sam, Bobby, Lori and Huggins, sit around the TV watching footage from a news helicopter showing the damage Luna caused. Sam now wears her usual attire form the series.)_

Lori: (_confused)_ Wait, if you two hate Huggins, why is he here?

Bobby and Sam: (_in unison)_ Because it's a joint suite and he's paying for it.

_(Meanwhile, across town in the mayor's office. The mayor from Racing Hearts stands behind her desk, hands folded behind her, staring at the city. She sighs in contentment.)_

Mayor: (_happy)_ Ah, So peaceful. It's nights like these that makes me think all is right with the world , and nothing can go wrong.

(_An employee burst into her office.)_

Employee: Mayor! You know the Giant from Loud Island that you said Huggins could show on Royal Woods Broadway?

Mayor: (_nods) _Yes. Huggins said it would be a real money making opportunity….(_uneasy)_ Then he started laughing maniacally which made me think he probably shouldn't be trusted. Don't know why I said yes, come to think of it.

Employee: (_frantically)_ Well, the Giants escaped! She ate that reporter, what's her name, attacked a bus, wrecked the pageant building, and to make it worse, she trashed the Royal Woods Broadway…(_sad)_ And I already bought my tickets to Loud of the Rings! The Musical!

Mayor: (_horrified) _What! She's escaped? Who could've seen this coming?! Well I survived too much craziness to go out like this! (_dramatic)_ To the Safe house!

(_The mayor runs out of her office, downstairs to her car. She gets in and straps down. She looks up and is surprised to see the employee had followed.)_

Mayor: (_confused)_ Yes? Can I help you?

Employee: Aren't we going to the safe house?

Mayor: Oh. Sorry…only enough room in the safe house for one….so…Bye!

(_Desperate to escape the mayor floors it and peels out of there. The employee watches and frowns.)_

Employee: Jerk.

(_The mayor speeds down the road.)_

Mayor: (_relieved)_ Boy, that was awkward. Gotta get to the safe house and wait this whole thing out…it's always the figures of authority that bite it first in these situations. (_goes for the radio) _Now for some road music.

(_She tunes the radio and sings along to the music.)_

Mayor: Ohh girl…give you the….Ohhh girl! Whoa girl!

(_Suddenly the paper thin Lucy slams into the windshield. Startled the Mayor and Lucy scream at each other. The mayor's car swerves and nearly slams into several pedestrians.)_

Pedestrian #1: Hey! You almost hit me!

Pedestrian #2: Damn! Who gave you your license!?

Pedestrian #3: I don't wanna die!

Pedestrian #4: (_dives aside) _Fool!

Pedestrian #5: (_barely avoids getting hit)_ Jesus! You could've killed me!

(_At the same time, Luna was walking down the street leading to the one the mayor was currently swerving down, on her hunt for Sam._

_(Luna stops as several kids riding skateboards that resemble Ronnie Anne, Sameer, Casey and Nikki with Sid watching ride by. Luna stops so she won't step on them by accident. As soon as they've passed she continues. She watches them , briefly confused why they didn't scream and flee like everyone else.)_

Casey: You guys saw the giant too? Right?

Others: Yep.

Casey: good thought it was just me. You guys don't care. Your not scared?

Ronnie Anne: Not particularly, our brains have diluted with all the giant monster movies now days..we'd probably celebrate if one actually showed up.

Sid: Besides I saw the hinges.

(_Back will the mayor, she finally employs the windshield wipers and removes the paper thin Lucy.)_

Mayor: Whew, that was close. Least I didn't hit anyone.

(_The mayor drives along just as Luna starts to cross the street, the mayor's car lurches violently as she runs over the giant Loud's foot. )_

Luna: (_roaring in pain as she hopes around on the uninjured foot)_ Ow! Ow! Ow! My foot!

(_The mayor looks as she realizes she it something. She sees Luna hopping in pain and hastily turns to continue down the road, whistling nonchalantly.)_

Mayor: (_talking to herself)_ Ok! Ok! Just act casual! She probably doesn't realize it was you.

(_Luna stops hopping and see the only car on the street speeding _away.)

Luna: (_gives chase)_ Hey! Get back here! You ran over my foot ya jerk!

(_The mayor looks in her side mirror and sees the enraged Loud chasing after her. The mirror read, "CAUTION" Objects in mirror will be pissed at you.)_

Mayor: (_surprised)_ Huh.

(_The he mayor's car is suddenly lifted up as Luna catches the vehicle, and raises it to her face, growling angrily. The mayor panics.)_

Mayor: Ah! I surrender! Here take the key to the city. (_holds up a large key)_

(_Luna smacks it aside. The mayor holds up the car key.)_

Mayor: The key to my car?

(_Luna flicks it away. The mayor holds up a small trophy.)_

Mayor: The Royal Woods astonishing quest trophy?

(_Again the item is flicked aside. Trembling the mayor opens the glove compartment and pulls out a small box of breath mints. She shakes these at Luna.)_

Mayor: (_smiles nervously)_ Tic-tac? They're Wintergreen.

(_Luna looks angry for a second before stopping to consider…Her breath didn't smell bad…did it? Luna breaths into her free hand and smells.)_

Luna: (_making a face)_ Rank! Dino breath! Can't find Sam will bad breath.

(_Luna snatches the mints and throws the entire thing into her mouth, box and all. Luna smells her breath again and nods approvingly…That's better.)_

Mayor: (_breaths easier)_ Whew!

(_Luna then tosses the mayor and her car over her shoulder.)_

Mayor: AAAAHHHHHHH!

(_The mayor hits the road and quickly floors it before Luna can change her mind about teaching her a lesson. Luna starts to walk again, before long she arrives in a park. Hanging out and practicing their craft was Luan and Benny. Luan notices Luna and calls up to her.)_

Luan: Hey there, Loudzilla. How's the weather up there. (_Luan laughs)_ Get it!?

(_Luna stops and stares down at the funny Loud. She frowns at the bad joke.)_

Luan: Come on, don't give me that look! I knew you got it… it'd take a lot for my jokes to go "over" your head?! Ha! Ha! Get it!? Cause your 50 ft tall?

Luna: (_rolls eyes)_ Yeah, I got it. Not funny. And again I'm 57 and 3/4ths.

Luan: (_hearing the annoyed growling)_ Now, Now, don't be "short " will me cause you can't!? Ha! Get it!?

Luna: I ain't the time for this. I gotta sacrifice to find.

(_Luna starts to walk away. She doesn'tget far before she trips on Luan's trunk of comedy props the funny Loud neglectfully left in the middle of the path.)_

Luan: Now that's what I call…a "big " trip! (_more laughter) _Get it!?

Luna: Sigh

(_Luna looks up from her face plant, to see she had landed next to 5 homeless guys. They look at the giant Loud unphased.)_

Homeless guy #1: You got any extra money…please!

Homeless guy #2: You feeling generous?

Homeless guy #3: (_burps)_

Homeless guy #4: (_seemingly drunk)_ We're the only ones who knows the way it really is!

Homeless guy #5: (_nods like an idiot)_ I feel ya!

(_Luna just cocks her head, unsure how to respond.)_

**Chapter 2 . Gonna be a three parter instead of a two parter. The homeless guys are based on the ones from GTA 5 whom I have a soft spot for. And it's funny imaging Bobby as the sensible Character as he cries whenever he gets a splinter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna Kong: Loud Island.**

**Before you accuse me of anything Vidarstormgod is my Deviantart account.**

Loud Island is a fictional continent sized island in the literacy universe of parody writer Bloodbottler giant/Vidarstormgod.

Created by Vidarstormgod/Bloodbottler giant.

Genre: Lost World.

Type: Fictional landmass.

Based on: Skull Island, Caprona, Pellucider.

Notable Characters: Luna Kong, Linc Kong, Sam Sharp, Bobby Santiago,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/-\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Island: Loud island, is in actuality a continent sized island roughly around the size of either Australia or Antartica. In Luna Kong its described as being in the shape of a grinning Lincoln's face. Up until the last of the Pliostocene era it was accessible to the outside world via land bridge, much of its wildlife migrated to the continent from their own homelands. Prior to the evolution of Modern humans, the land bridge collapsed, stranding everything there permanently trapped , surrounded on all sides by craggy cliffs and seas housing extinct sea monsters. Covering it so a thick fog and dangerous weather patterns. The climate is always overcast.

The unusually high oxygen levels allowed the prehistoric creatures as well as led to the evolution of the Loudicus Gigantes.

Loud Island remained undiscovered up until 2016 due to the dangerous waters and cliffs surrounding it, and if anyone did survive to reach land, they were either captured by the Loud Islanders to be sacrificed to the Loudicus Giantess (_who the natives viewed as deities), _devoured or killed by the fierce denizens of the inland, or captured and killed in the arena of the Carno people (_a tribe of cannibals). _However a tribe of Vikings did make landfall and befriended the Loudicus Gigantes (_who they viewed as a remnant population of mountain giants). _

**Loud Island wildlife:**

(_Carnivores)_

Carcharodontosaurus Maximus (_apex predator, a larger subspecies of Carcharodontosaurus)_

Tyrannosaurus Rex

Allosaurus Saurophaganax (_a fictional species combining Allosaurus Fragilis and Saurophaganax)_

Deinonychus prime (_a larger variant of Deinonychus)_

Herrerasaurus

Dilophosaurus

Metriacanthasaurus

Megalosaurus

Eustreptospondylus

Ceratosaurusus

Acrocanthodaurus

Utahraptor

Suchomimus

Baryonyx

Albertosaurus

Dakotaraptor

Appalachiosaurus

Majungasaurus

Carnotaurus

Proceratosaurus

Ceolophysis

Cryolophosaurus

Velocirator

Dromeasaur

Masiakasaurus

Troodon

Neovenator

Irritator

Compsognathus

Ornitholestes

(_Herbivores)_

Stegosaurus

Pachyrhinosaurs

Achelousaurus

Styracosaurus

Einiosaurus

Centrosaurus

Triceratops

Nasutoceratops

Maiasaura

Corythosaurus

Parasaurolophus

Ouranosaurus

Iguanadon

Polacanthus

Gastonia

Lambeosaurus

Saurolophus

Stygimolach

Pachycephalosaurus

Dracorex

Protoceratops

Sauropelta

Ankylosaurus

Therizinosaurus

Camptosaurus

Amargasaurus

Brachytrachelopan

Brachylophosaurus

Leaellynasaurua

Diplodocus

Shunosaurus

Diceraeosaurus

(_Mammalian carnivores_)

Loudicus Giantess

Hyenadon

Dire Wolf

Borophagus

Short-faced bear

Andrewsarchus

Mesonyx

Thylacoleo

Bear-dog

Cave Hyena

American Lion

(_Mammalian herbivores)_

Platybelodon

Hyracotherium

Uintatherium

Brontotherium

Arsinoitherium

Amebelodon

Moropus

Syndyoceras

Megatherium

Sivatherium

Woolly Mammoth

Ceolodonta

Diprotodon

Megaloceros

Aurochs

Merychippus

Doedicurus

Woolly Rhino

(_Omnivores)_

Loudicus Giantess (_diet becomes more varied during growing periods)_

Oviraptor

Gallimimus

Daeodon

Borogovia

Archaeornithomimus

Gallimimus

Struthiomimus

Ornithomimus

Dromiceiomimus

Deinocherirus

Chirostenotes

(_Other)_

Gorgonopsid

Nothosaurus

Saltopus

Postosuchus

Moschops

Scutosaurus

Dimetrodon

Boar-croc

Frilled swamp eels (fictional large species of Knifefish)

Cynognathus

Arthropleura

Diadectes

Prisichampus

Argentavis

Colossochelys

Criorhynchus

Pteranodon

Cearadactylus

Tapejara

Nyctosaurus

Rhamphorhynchus

Dimorphodon

Terror bird (_Titanis)_

Saurosuchus

Erythrosuchus

Titanaboa

Labyrinthodont.

(_Marine)_

Liopleurodon

Tylosaurus

Basilosaurus

Elasmosaurus

Excalibosaurus

Rhomaleosaurus

Mammalodon

Dunkleosteus

Ceolacanth

Eurypterid

Cladoselache

Ammonite

Shonisaurus

Macroplata

**Loud Island tribes.**

Loud Islanders- A group of natives who worship the Loudicus Giantess as deities . Yearly sacrifice prisoners or sometimes themselves.

Carno people- A tribe of barbaric cannibals who enjoy gladiatorial combat in their arena in the mountains

Lost Viking tribe: A tribe of Norwegian Vikings who made landfall and managed to befriend the Loudicus Gigantes, particularly Linc Kong. They've managed to domesticate Deinonychus prime and Dire Wolves.

**Loudicus Gigantes:**

Alive- Luna Kong, Linc Kong

Deceased- Lynn Loud Sr, Rita, Lori, Lucy, Lola, Lisa, Lily

Unknown- Leni, Luan, Lynn jr, Lana.

Loudicus Gigantes are a critically rare race of long lived giant humans from Loud Island. The natives of Loud Island revere them and were devoted culture centered around the Giants. It's speculated that Loudicus Gigantes arrived as the first human like creatures to Loud Island, over millions of years, they grew larger and stronger due to the high oxygen levels and constantly battling prehistoric creatures who also inhabited the island. They can stand anywhere from 55 to 63 feet tall, with males usually being taller. They lived in family groups, with older offspring aiding the parents in caring for the younger. Though omnivores by nature, they are predominantly carnivores with roughly eighty percent of their diet being meat, ten percent being plants, five percent being fruits and fungi and five percent being wood. During growing periods, their diet shifts to more varied as the extra nutrients are vital for a growing Gigantes.

Communication was through grunts, roars, growls along with posture and stance also playing a key role.

Family ties are a important factor of their lives, with adults and older siblings helping to rear the younger offspring, protecting them from dangerous predators like Carcharodontosaurus Maximus. Young are vulnerable to predation from many species, though it appears only the Carcharodontosaurus seems kern to try, while the adults of both genders are more then a match for even the most dangerous creatures on the island. Combining incredible strength and ingenuity, as well having grasping hands.

**Age old enemies: **

Of all the dangerous denizens inhabiting Loud Island none have a greater enmity then the one between Loudicus Giantess and the Carcharodontosaurus Maximus. Naturally combative against each other as the largest carnivores on the land, they have the added hatred of being mortal enemies as Carcharodontosaurus are the only predator that will prey on juvenile Loudicus, viewing them as worthy prey and are brave or foolish enough to risk the entire families wrath to get them. Both species attack each other any chance they get. The Carcharodontosaurus fighting with tooth and claw, while Loudicus Gigantes, will use whatever is at hand fist, rocks trees. Conflicts are usually short, with one side backing off if the odds are evaluated out of their favor, but if the stakes are high enough, such as if an juvenile Loudicus is in danger, they become battles to the death.

**Last two?**

Sadly before the the official discovery of Loud Island in 2016, the species had been whittled down to a single family unit of Lynn Loud Sr, Rita, their ten daughters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily (_who portray humans in Luna Kong ) _and one son Lincoln. By the time of Principal Huggins expedition to Loud Island only Luna and Lincoln were confirmed still alive. It takes decades for Loudicus Gigantes to reach being able to defend themselves. Injury and sickness kills just as easy as any Carcharodontosaurus or Acrocanthodaurus

**Physical characteristics:**

Loudicus Gigantes are extraordinarily tall beingd, averaging around 55 to 57 feet tall for females to 59 to 63 feet tall for males. They are undeniably human in appearance , albeit being apt climbers like the great apes. They possess immense physical strength, more then likely a result of constantly battling against the fierce denizens of their home.

**Behavior: **

Loudicus Gigantes possess intelligence comparable to primitive humans, although some of their movements suggest a intelligence more akin to modern humans. Despite their hard time learning to speak in English, they seen to understand it fluently. Despite their fierce temperament and size, they display fierce loyalty to their family or any one that earns their trust or they've grown attached to as Sam being in danger spurs Luna to immediate action, rushing to her defense with no regard of the danger. She also displays a affectionate, friendly, and playful side when with the streaked haired young woman, enjoying making her happy and protecting her.

**Luna Kong appearance:**

Luna Kong appears as a 57 and 3/4ths feet tall Loudicus Gigantes (_59 and 3/4ths feet tall when fully mature, at 150 she's still growing). _She has short brown hair styled in a pixie cut and a splash of freckles on each cheek. As the oldest of the two supposedly last Loudicus Gigantes, she's the ruler of Loud Island and a source of all to both the natives of Loud Island and the outside world.


End file.
